


Foxy

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Birthday Drabbles [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthday, Can be seen as platonic, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fox Spirit Yang Jeongin | I.N, Happy Birthday Jeongin!, Human Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, fox spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Jeongin is a fox spirit who is turning one thousand this year. Hyunjin is a strangely knowledgeable villager who comes to see him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Birthday Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Foxy

[_Pansy_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T271Va9sSA8) and [_this is how you fall in love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL_JUT7sWMc)

Jeongin sighs and shakes his head, using all nine of his tails to hug himself. His ears point downward as he shivers and stares sadly at the small gurgling stream before him. A small rabbit makes its way up to him and Jeongin contemplates eating it, large ears twitching subconsciously as he sniffs the air. He could eat it, it’s not as if anyone could stop him. But something about the soft and somehow kind curiosity of the rabbit has him sitting back and watching it hop away, a soft sigh escaping the Gumiho once again. 

_ “Sire?” _

Jeongin looks over, tilting his head at the fox. It stares at him, expressionless but kind nonetheless. Then again, it doesn’t exactly have a choice. 

“It’s my birthday today,” Jeongin says softly. He lets his legs fall so he’s sitting in a lotus position. “I’m reaching my first millennium.” 

_ “You are young for a god.” _

“I know,” Jeongin sighs. He glances over at the fox, noting the white that dances in its fur. “You aren’t very young for a fox.” 

The animal seems to snort as it pads over and sits beside him, tail curling around its body. The spirit lets his tails fall around them both, the fur pure and white as the fresh snow that they sit upon. 

_ “You are spending your birthday alone, I suppose?” _

“Yeah,” Jeongin says. He sighs again, turning to the fox. “Well, I guess I have you to keep me company.” 

The fox shakes its head and lies down, resting its chin in Jeongin’s lap. Jeongin begins stroking its fur, staring blankly at the little stream. 

_ “If you are looking for a meal or more company,” _ the fox says, its eyes closed,  _ “then may I inform you of a village nearby?” _

“A village?” Jeongin says curiously. He tilts his head, his ears swiveling around as he tries to listen for the sound of mortal activities. “Where? Why haven’t I sensed them?” 

_ “I haven’t any idea,” _ the fox murmurs. It glances up at Jeongin.  _ “It lies north of here, though, if you are to search for it. Perhaps you have not yet developed your senses.”  _

Jeongin hums and slowly gets to his feet, looking around. As per usual, he hasn’t even left the smallest of imprints in the snow. The fox, however, has to shake the snow out of its fur as it gets up, looking curiously at the spirit. 

“You don’t have to accompany me,” Jeongin says. He turns and presses his hand to the fox’s head. “I wish you peace, dear friend.” 

The animal barks a laugh at the blessing, but Jeongin’s already gone, buzzing through the forest. He stops when the sound of people - boys, probably - reaches his ears, hunkering down behind a tree. 

“Come  _ on _ , Jisung, we have to wish him happy birthday!” one of the boys cries. Jeongin tilts his head curiously, looking up to find four boys wandering through the forest. The tallest of them has long black hair tied at the base of his neck and appears to be the sort of leader. He’s dragging another boy - presumably the Jisung mentioned - by the wrist, and Jisung looks absolutely terrified. His cheeks are chubby and his eyes are wide, devouring every detail of the forest around them. He’s the second smallest of their little pack, the smallest being a boy with a smattering of freckles over his face and dark chestnut hair. He has something in his arms and his friend, the second tallest boy, is guiding him along. 

“I swear, if we die out here, Hyunjin, I am going to  _ strangle _ you,” Jisung hisses. Hyunjin, the leader (or so Jeongin thinks), laughs and Jeongin’s interest is further piqued. He sits up a little straighter, looking curiously at the group of boys. 

“He probably won’t even come out,” Hyunjin says. “They’re nocturnal, aren’t they, Seungminnie?” 

The second tallest boy nods slowly, still helping the small boy. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Seungmin says. “But can we find somewhere to put this down? I’m tired of having to keep Felix from dying.” 

“Sorry,” Small Boy - or Felix, Jeongin supposes - says softly. Seungmin shakes his head and pats his hair. 

“Don’t be sorry, Felix. Now come on, let’s follow this stupid boy and try not to get killed by a fox spirit.” 

_ A fox spirit? _ Jeongin thinks, slowly beginning to get up.  _ I’m a fox spirit.  _

“What if he eats us?” Jisung says. “Don’t Gumihos eat people?!” 

“He’ll be nice to us ‘cause it’s his birthday and we’re bringing him a gift,” Hyunjin says, waving away his friend’s worries. “‘Sides, it’s not like Chan-Hyung hasn’t cast charms to protect the village anyway.” 

“You don’t - we don’t know how powerful he is.” 

Hyunjin laughs and Jeongin begins following their little pack, padding along quietly. 

“We’ll see. I don’t think he even knows our village exists.” 

_ Well, I do now. _

Jisung still looks unconvinced, but he doesn’t need Hyunjin to drag him anymore. Jeongin follows the boys quietly, ears twitching and his tails floating along. Finally, they stop at a large stump, and Felix deposits his large package of sorts there. They all line up and bow, and Jeongin watches as Hyunjin stays to sprinkle something over the box. 

“Happy birthday, Gumiho,” the boy says softly. He turns around and begins to walk after his friends, but Jeongin steps into the clearing. 

“Hyunjin?” he says quietly, tilting his head. The boy stops and turns around slowly, his eyes widening as he takes in the sight of the fox spirit before him. Jeongin blinks a few times, leaping onto the stump and crouching over the gift. 

“Are - are you the - the Gumiho?” Hyunjin stammers. Jeongin nods slowly, holding out his hand. 

“Jeongin,” he says. He sits back, and Hyunjin eyes him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. 

“Hyunjin,” the boy says. “But you already knew that.” 

“Just like you knew it was my thousandth birthday.” Jeongin opens the box, saliva pooling in his mouth when he catches the scent of the pastries inside. “How?” 

Hyunjin twiddles his thumbs.

“Our - I don’t - our village is protected by an immortal,” he says quietly. “He doesn’t - he doesn’t mean you any harm, don’t worry, but-”

“He thought I was lonely?” Jeongin says, reaching into the box and pulling out a pastry. Hyunjin nods. 

“He knows you live here, but he’s never heard of any other spirits. He thinks you only have the foxes.” 

_ Well, I don’t suppose you’re wrong. _

“So why did you come?” Jeongin says instead. Hyunjin blushes and shrugs, avoiding his eyes. Jeongin holds out one of the sweet rice cakes as a peace offering.

“I - I was curious,” the boy stammers. He glances up at Jeongin, then slowly takes the rice cake. “I wanted to meet you for myself.” 

Jeongin hums around his mouthful of rice cake and nods, crossing his legs. 

“Would you like to come to our village?” Hyunjin blurts suddenly. “We - Chan-Hyung said I could invite you if I thought you were friendly. Would you like - like to come to our village? You won’t be lonely again.” 

Jeongin’s jaw drops as he stares at the boy, wide-eyed with shock. 

“I - I-” he stammers. Hyunjin opens his mouth to take his offer back, and then Jeongin interrupts. “I - yes.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes light up. 

“You would?” he says excitedly. “Really?”

Jeongin nods, getting up and wiping his hands off. He places the lid on the box and smiles. 

“Sure,” he says. He grabs the box. “Why not?” 

And Jeongin, finally, gets to spend his birthday with people. And he’s never lonely again.


End file.
